Mimpi Teruhashi
by nakashima eru
Summary: "Sa-Saiki, tadi malam aku bermimpi."/"Tentangmu."/"Ayolah Saiki…. Cobalah tertarik karena—"


Saiki Kusuo mempunyai sebuah rutinitas. Mengunjungi café kecil sederhana dekat rumah merupakan ritual sakral yang konsisten dilakukannya setiap minggu pagi. Alasan ia menjadi pelanggan tetap di café sepi pengunjung itu tak lain adalah obsesinya terhadap jeli kopi.

Saiki membuat ketukan ringan di meja café dengan telunjukknya yang ramping. Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa terselip di sana. Sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan tulisan _'otomodachi'_. Aksesori pemberian teman perempuan sekelasnya yang juga seorang model terkenal nan cantik jelita, Teruhashi Kokomi, saat ulang tahunnya tiga minggu yang lalu. Teruhashi mempunyai niat lain saat memberikan cincin itu pada Saiki dan dia membelokkannya dengan dalih sebagai tanda pertemanan. Namun Saiki terlihat tidak mempermasalahkannya. Atau mungkin, sudah terbiasa mengetahui isi pikiran asli orang yang berhadapan dengannnya.

Cincin itu terlihat sedikit mengkilat saat terkena cahaya. Saiki mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menerawang telunjuk bercincin tersebut di sela-sela sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela kaca. Saiki menyukainya. Atau bisa dikatakan Saiki lebih ke-'membutuhkan' benda perak itu karena—

"Sa-Saiki! Ha-hai! Kau sudah menungguku sejak lama?" Teruhashi, yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kerlap-kerlip cahaya imanjiner seperti biasannya, datang dan Saiki tidak menyadari sebelumnya.

Itulah yang saat ini dibutuhkan Saiki. Menikmati minggu pagi dengan santai tanpa harus terpaksa mengetahui isi pikiran orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Saiki memang membutuhkan cincin perak untuk 'menyegel kekuatan'-nya.

"Tidak terlalu lama." Dengan wajah datar Saiki menyambut kedatangan Teruhashi. _'Lagian siapa sih yang menunggumu?!'_ ucap Saiki dalam hati.

"Aku baru saja melakukan senam ringan." Jelas Teruhashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum bidadarinya.

"Kau baru saja dipaksa kakakmu untuk menemaninya melakukan senam di setiap minggu pagi, kan?" ucap Saiki seraya menyendok jeli kopi yang telah lama ia pesan.

"Hebat Saiki! Kok tahu?!" Teruhashi merespon spontan. "E-eh, maksudku tebakanmu hampir benar—"

' _Kok Saiki tahu sih, rutinitasku bersama kakak di minggu pagi. Ah, malu. Tu-tunggu! Mungkinkah Saiki—'_

"Ah. Aku diberitahu Yumehara" Saiki baru sadar bahwa ia keceplosan.

"Hmph! Saiki, kau terlihat sangat menikmati jeli kopimu, a-anu, apa aku boleh mencicipinya ju—"

"Permisi…. Kami pesan dua jeli kopi!" Saiki memotong kalimat Teruhashi yang merupakan usaha pengalihannya dengan kejam.

'Saikiii….' Teruhashi merengek dalam hati, dan Saiki tersenyum menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Disastrous Life Of Saiki Kusuo by Asou Shuichi**

 **Mimpi Teruhashi by Nakashima Eru**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saiki, kau sangat suka jeli kopi." Teruhashi mengeluarkan kalimat pembukaannya.

"Iya." Saiki menjawab enteng. Ia tampak berseri-seri mengunyah ringan jeli lembut dalam mulutnya.

"Saiki, sebenarnya jeli kopi adalah makanan yang sehat karena mengandung—"

"Silahkan menikmati saja makananmu!" Saiki memberikan efek tajam pada matanya hingga membuat Teruhashi enggang meneruskan bicara.

Tidak biasanya Saiki makan jeli kopi bersama orang lain. Ia tipe orang yang lebih menikmati ketenangan maksimal saat makan. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan saat Teruhashi memergokinya tengah menikmati jeli kopi di café favoritnya ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Saiki mencari café lain selain café ini agar tidak bertemu Teruhashi. Tapi, karena café ini sudah menjadi langganannya sejak balita— sejak ia selalu datang bersama sang ibu, juga atas pertimbangan bahwa jika ia pindah ke café lain dan Teruhashi tetap berusaha mencari café tempat Saiki menikmati jeli kopi dan hal itu akan sampai ke telinga kakak sisconnya, maka berurusan dengan si kakak siscon idiot akan menjadi salah satu hal paling mengesalkan di dunia.

Syukur saja ia teringat bahwa Teruhashi pernah memberi cincin perak padanya. Ia masih bisa mentoleransi ocehan imajinasi Teruhashi. Jika tidak ada penangkal, bisa-bisa Saiki sakit mental juga akibat mengetahui isi pikiran Teruhashi yang semakin aneh dan kelewat batas jika berada di dekat Saiki.

"Sa-Saiki, tadi malam aku bermimpi." Teruhashi sudah tidak tahan setelah semenit diam.

"Hm." Saiki cuek.

"Tentangmu." Teruhashi mencari perhatian.

"Hmm?" dan Saiki memberi sangat sedikit perhatian.

"Ayolah Saiki…. Cobalah tertarik karena—" Teruhashi tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Karena?" Dan saiki menuntut lanjutannya.

"Anu—" Teruhashi mulai gelisah.

"Kau bermimpi tentangku?" Saiki menebak.

"Benar! bagaimana bisa kau tahu?!" Teruhashi berbinar.

Saiki mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan perasaan senang. Ia tahu keberuntungan masih sangat berpihak padanya meski tanpa kekuatan cenayang.

"Insting." Saiki mencoba tenang.

"Anu—tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mimpiku padamu dengan kata-kata—"

"Kalau begitu dengan gerakan." Saiki penasaran karena jarang-jarang ia tidak tahu isi pikiran orang.

"Yakin?" Teruhashi serius namun penuh kecanggungan.

"Lakukan saja."

"Tapi—"

"Cepat."

 _ **Cup**_

Sebuah kecupan.

Tepat di bibir.

Teruhashi mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja ke arah Saiki. Menarik kerah kemeja sang cenayang, membawanya pada ciuman ringan namun panjang.

Saiki membelalak. Terkejut. Namun tidak mengeluarkan tanda penolakan. Ia justru memberi balasan.

Baru kali ini Saiki merasa dunia begitu sepi. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari beberapa pengunjung café dan pelayan yang tersenyum melihat pertautan bibir yang ia dan Teruhashi lakukan.

"E-eh?! Saiki aku menciummu!" Teruhashi mendadak memundurkan badan dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menutupi bibirnya dengan lengan dan wajahnya merah padam.

Saiki menanggapi Teruhashi hanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Jadi dalam mimpimu kita berciuman?"

"A-a-anu,—"

"Kenapa malu?" sang cenayang bertanya dengan datar.

"Saiki…." Teruhashi menatap saiki malu-malu "Kau….tidak marah?"

"Mau dilanjutkan?" Saiki mempermainkan Teruhashi.

"Eh? Eeeeehhhh?! Saikiiii!" Teruhashi sangat malu. Tapi mungkin golongan malu tapi mau.

Sempat terpikir oleh Saiki untuk melepas cicin peraknya, sekedar untuk mengetahui sekacau apa isi pikiran Teruhashi. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap memakainya, karena mungkin Teruhashi lebih menarik jika ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

 **FIN**

 **Terima Kasih Banyak Telah Membaca**


End file.
